Blair Waldorf
Blair Cordelia Waldorf '''is one of the main characters and main Queen B', she is very bitchy, very mean and always get what she want. Described as "'A girl of extremes'" by World critics, she is a comical overachiever who possesses both snobbish and sensitive sides. Due to her position as Queen bee of Manhttan's social scene, Blair's actions and relations are under constant scrutiny from the mysterious Gossip Girl, a popular blogger. Blair's biggest vices are her "insecurities" with regard to her social status. At times, this anxiety creates flaws and complexities which contribute to character development. In Meester's view, the true Blair is ultimately a "good girl" at heart. Biography Blair Waldorf is introduced as a privileged, comically vain overachiever living on New York's Upper East Side. She is described as an alluring brunette, and is fond of occasionally modeling her appearance and demeanor after famous actresses, including Marlyn Monroe and, most often, Audrey Hepburn. In early novels, the character is also written as bulimic. She and others are featured regularly on the Website of "Gossip Girl", an anonymous gossip blogger whose 'posts' appear occasionally throughout the story. Blair is largely motivated by matters surrounding family, romance, and ambition. However, her tendency to overachieve can lead to paranoia or undesired results—ranging from the comical to the dramatic. In a review for ''Time New Yourker, Janet Malcolm remarked that Blair's issues made her "both a broader caricature and a more real person" than the other Gossip Girl characters. "Blair is so unpredictable and dramatic. Such a crazy beautiful bitch, but we understand why she is a bitch and we like her anyway!" Well Blair Waldorf is extremly intelligent, glamorous and very very beautiful. Blair reads a lot of books and she watches a lot of old-fashioned movies and documentaries. Her favorite movie of all time is "Breakfast at Tiffanys", she also studying the history and personality of Audrey Hephurn, her favorite actress who she models herself. Also Blair Waldorf is a biggest bitch, but she's not like an average bitch. She puts down people using her intelligence, her material wealth, and also by attacking their flaws and other weaknesses. She is very cruel, manipulative young socialite who creates nasty machinations throughout the show. The occasional antagonist is notable for her manipulative machinations and sudden returns throughout the life. She is also caught up with all current events as well as history. She's also a Queen and unstoppable force. She throws the best parties and is the leader of the Manhattan's social scene. The reason why people follow her is because she has all the connections around the world, her father is very very very wealth men, he is the famous polican has his own big partie, and her mother is one of the most famous fashion designers, so Blair Waldorf has everything. Blair already has all the money and position anyone could want and desire. But as a queen she didn't let anyone to cross her. So she is someone who everyone is scared to start war/fight/drama with. 'Family' She is always there for her family, she has become closer to her mother, when her mother and her father get back together and have a great romance and passion. By contrast, she maintains a mostly comical friction with her mother, Eleanor. Ultimately, however, Blair remains close to her father, Harold, who she often turns to for comfort. When her mother remarries, and her father leaves the country, Blair has difficulty accepting her stepfather. In addition, her stress over these matters occasionally affects her other relationships. Then one year later her father get back in town, and Blair has resigned him and her mother. Then they become a family, that's Blair always wanted a happy family. Then her mother and her father move in France, and Blair had all Penthouse for her, and her parents send her every mounth around 100 million dollars. Waldorf's family is also the richest family in New York, and 9th in the world, they are billionaires. 'Romance' In the beggins Blair learns of an affair between her friend Serena and her boyfriend Nate. This marks the beginning of the story's primary love triangle, which recurs throughout the series. Blair's romantic life has various effects on her character development. After Nate repeatedly hurts her, she eventually refuses to take him back until she believes in his ability to commit. In pursuing Nate, however, Blair herself cheats on her new boyfriend, Pete, losing him (and later Nate) as a result. Afterward, during a talk with her father, she begins to acknowledge her mistakes. Later, Blair grows closer to Chuck Bass (which initially occurred in the series' television adaptation), who she'd previously known for years, which leads them to briefly date one another. They are a perfect couple they are both bitches. Ambition Blair is noted for an over-achieving nature, which often appears in humorous scenes. In a review for New York magazine, Emily Nussbaum lauded one of Blair's fantasies, which involves "joining the Peace Corps, getting a killer tan, winning the Nobel Peace Prize, and having dinner with the president, 'who would then write her a recommendation to Yale, and then Yale would fall all over themselves to accept her.' " The New Yorker's Janet Malcolm remarked that unlike some of her forerunners in film and literature, "Blair already has all the money and position anyone could want. She is pure naked striving, restlessly seeking an object, any object, and never knowing when enough is enough. She is beautiful, naughty, crazy bitch, for her there is no limit, she can't change the way she is sexy, naughty bitchy her." Blair's Dictionary *'Height:' 166 cm *'Intelligent:' 10+ *'Beauty:' 10+ *'Style: '''10+ *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Red *'Favorite Food:' Luxury Deluxe Prada Salat, pumkin pie *'Favorite Designer: Channel, Dior, Chloé, Prada, Gucci, Pucci Connections '''Family Relationship(s) *Harold Waldorf (Father) *Eleanor Waldorf (Mother) Romantic Relationship(s) *Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) *Lord Marcus (ex-boyfriend) *Chuck Bass (husband) Best Quotes *“Be or not be, i am!” *“That isn't pride, that is stupidity” *“Sometimes in a life, you just have to lie.” *“If you want something you must fight for that, prince dosen't matter!” *“This the world witch I belong and no one gonna take me that away!” *“You will pay me deadly!” *“Trick me just one time, and i swear you will pay me!“ *“I can discover much more than you expect.“ *“Haven't you heard, i'm the crazy bitch around her!“ *“It was until i found out you had sex with my boyfriend.“ *“In this world the feelings dosen't rule!“ *“I always know you're a whore, guess i never took you as a liar too.“ *“We can make love automatic.“ *“Break ups are easy. It's having to see them date someone else, that's hard.“ *“Your right.. Louboutin peep toes...ALWAYS..!“ *“Three words. Eight letters. Say it? And i'm yours.“ *“Damn that mother chucker.“ *“Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist.“ *“There could one be one bitch in this town.“ *“I hate you, Basshole!“ *“The most important parties you have to attend are the ones that you are not invited.“ *“Lady Godiva... my only friend.“ *“Caffein, nicotin, ketamin, JGP, PCP, LSD, juraidasepam? Floreaisepam? All the pams really, you know, I don't discriminate.“ *“But I am me. And you are you. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything. And i love you!“ *“I didn't know that robots get jealous...Did they upgrade you while I was gone?“ *“I'm not a stop along the way. I'm a destination. And if you refuse to come, I'm gonna need to find a replacement... girls, the waiting list?“ *“Whoever said that money doesn't buy happiness didn't know where to shop.“ *“Funny, Brown doesn't offer a degree in slut.“ *“I don't love you anymore. But it takes more than even you to destroy a Blair Waldorf.“ *“Just because we can't be friends doesn't mean we aren't.“ *“Nothing hurts more than sleeping with a best friend.“ *“It was my pleasure, no wait it wans't.“ *“You know what is funny, therse a garage door in your room.“ Fashion Sense Blair is considered the most glamorous, most intelligent, and most beautiful girl on the Upper East Side, and also most popular girl along with Serena. She is the daughter of a one of the most successful fashion designerers, Eleanor Waldorf, which contributes to her notable fashion sense. She was voted the most beautiful female lead by readers of Glamour.com. Additionally, her wardrobe continually garnered real-life acclaim during the later life. In many magazines they said: “Blair is amazing, we love her. Her wardrobe is a pure energy, she is so beautiful girl, and she is so bitchy, she is a perfect girl, and her clotes is very very expensive and glamorous just like her“. Pictures EvilCrazyMe.jpg QueenB.jpg QueenBW.jpg That Girl's a Genius.jpg BlairTooCool.jpg BlairSexy.jpg BlairBitchy10.jpg BlairBitchy.jpg BlairBitch.jpg WB.jpg Blair waldorf season 2 fashion shorts.jpg B.jpg KidsAlright2.jpg Juliet 1.jpg PanicRoomate1.jpg Blairmustpieport.jpg Blairbitchport.jpg Blair Waldorf 2.jpg Blair Waldorf.jpg Blair small.jpg Blair 2.jpg Blair 1.jpg 310px-PanicRoomate3.jpg 310px-PanicRoomate.jpg 310px-Foley-corinna.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 10.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 9.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 8.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 6.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 5.jpg 310px-Blair Waldorf 3.jpg 310px-Blair.jpg 310px-01 28329.jpg 830px-Blair Serena.jpg Blair on her phone.jpg The-lady-with-red.jpg 180px-Blair-and-chuck.jpg 230px-Serena blair catfight.jpg 348px-Blair-and-Serena-Graduation--Giovanni-Ruffino-776709.jpg BlairW.jpg 2x01 Summer Kind Of Wonderful 1.jpg 2x01 Summer Kind Of Wonderful 2.jpg GENIUSBLAIR.jpg S01E16AllAboutMyBrother2.jpg S01E16AllAboutMyBrother1.jpg 6.jpg 4x18 The Kids Stay In The Picture 4.jpg 4x17 Empire Of The Sun 5.jpg 4x15 It-Girl Happened One Night 6.jpg 4x15 It-Girl Happened One Night 5.jpg 4x15 It-Girl Happened One Night 3.jpg 4x15 It-Girl Happened One Night 1.jpg 4x06 Easy J 8.jpg 4x06 Easy J 7.jpg 4x06 Easy J 6.jpg 4x06 Easy J 5.jpg 4x05 Goodbye, Gossip Girl 1.jpg 4x03 The Undergraduates 10.jpg 4x03 The Undergraduates 7.jpg 4x03 The Undergraduates 50.JPG 4x03 The Undergraduates 2.jpg 4x03 The Undergraduates 1.jpg 4x02DoubleIdentity7.jpg 4x02 Double Identity 26.jpg 4x02 Double Identity 21.jpg 4x02 Double Identity 2.jpg 4x01BellesDeJour11.jpg 3x13 The Hurt Locket 12.jpg 3x13 The Hurt Locket 2.jpg 3x13 The Hurt Locket 6.jpg 2x20 Remains of the J 6.jpg 2x08Pret-a-poor-J4.jpg 2x01 Summer Kind Of Wonderful 12.jpg 2x01 Summer Kind Of Wonderful 6.jpg QueenBEE.jpg QueenBee.jpg MeLsPagar.jpg WaldorfQueen.jpg blair.jpg BWASRF.jpg blarikucka.jpg blair-waldorf-0-9094073d9.png Blair3Seazon.jpg SexyBlair.jpg Blairspletkarenje.jpg BeautifulB.jpg 1-05-Goodbye-Columbia-blair-waldorf-15776778-1333-2000.jpg 3x02TheFreshman.jpg 3x02TheFreshman4.jpg 3x07HowtosucceedinBassness.jpg 3x08 The grandfather part II 2.jpg 3x09 They shoot Humphreys don't they.jpg 3x09 They shoot Humphreys don't they 2.jpg 3x10Thelastdaysofdiscostick.jpg 3x10Thelastdaysofdiscostick2.jpg 3x12The Debarted.jpg 3x12TheDebarted2.jpg 3x18 The Unblairable Lightness of Being 15.jpg 3x20It'saDadDadDadDadWorld2.jpg 3x20It'saDadDadDadDadWorld3.jpg 3x20It'saDadDadDadDadWorld4.jpg 3x22 Last Tango Then Paris 2.jpg 4everQueenBee.jpg 4x01BellesDeJour4.jpg 4x02DoubleIdentity15.jpg 4x04 A Touch of Eva 1.jpg 4x04 A Touch of Eva 2.jpg 4x04 A Touch of Eva 3.jpg 4x04 A Touch of Eva 8.jpg 4x05 Goodbye, Gossip Girl 6.jpg 4x06 Easy J 2.jpg 4x06 Easy J 4.JPG 4x07 War At The Roses 1.jpg 4x07 War At The Roses 2.jpg 4x07 War At The Roses 3.jpg 4x07 War At The Roses 4.jpg 4x07 War At The Roses 6.jpg 4x08JulietDoesntLiveHereAnymore7.jpg 4x09 The Witches Of Bushwick 1.jpg 4x09 The Witches Of Bushwick 2.jpg 4x10 Gaslit 1.jpg 4x10 Gaslit 2.jpg 4x13 Damien Darko 2.jpg 4x13 Damien Darko 3.jpg 4x13 Damien Darko 4.jpg 4x14 Panic Roommate 9.jpg 4x14 Panic Roommate 11.jpg 4x15It-GirlHappenedOneNight4.jpg 4x16WhileYouWerentSleeping1.jpg 4x19PettyInPink1.jpg 4x20ThePrincessesAndTheFrog2.jpg 4x21ShatteredBass1.jpg 5x01YesThenZero11.jpg 4x21ShatteredBass6.jpg 5x01YesThenZero12.jpg 5x02BeautyAndTheFeast4.jpg 5x02BeautyAndTheFeast9.jpg 5x03TheJewelofDenial5.jpg BadNewsB.jpg BadNewsBlair5.jpg BadNewsBlair8.jpg BadNewsBlair9.jpg BandV.jpg blair_waldorf_wild_child.jpg BlairBellBookAndCandles.jpg BlairBitchProject.jpg BlairBitchProject2.jpg BlairBitchProject23.jpg BlairdancingwithChuck.jpg Blaironthefire.jpg BlairOnTheWerge.jpg BlairOnTheWerge2.jpg BlairPanicRomamte.jpg Blair-s-too-glamorous-Style-blair.jpg BlairStylishLikeAlways.jpg BlairTooCoolGirl.JPG Blairwaldorf.png BlairWaldorfAllAboutEve.jpg BlairWaldorfAllAboutEve2.jpg BlairWaldorfBeautyOnTheFire.jpg Blair-Waldorf-blair-waldorf.jpg BlairWaldorfTheFashionQueen.jpg BlairWaldorfTheFashionQueen2.jpg BlairWonderfulLie.jpg BW-blair-waldorf-6421275-967-1450.jpg DareBlair.jpg DareBlair1.jpg Evil,Crazy BitchB.jpg GoodByeJ.jpg HottieB.jpg LeaderofthCrowd.jpg MaliceInWonderland.jpg QueenB4ever.jpg BRuleTheWorld.jpg QueenBeeAttack.jpg QueenBeee.jpg QueenBeeRule.jpg QueenBlair.jpg QueenBwithFollowers.jpg SchoolLiesBlair.jpg BlairMostBeautifulGirl.jpg Sheisunstoppable.jpg SNBlai.jpg TheQueenBRule.jpg TheQueenBRule2.jpg TooCoolBlair.jpg TooCoolForThisDress.jpg TooGlamorousB.jpg ToOMuchBlair.jpg TooMuchBlair3.jpg MostBeautifulQueenB.jpg Category:The Queens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blair Category:Bitches Category:Antagonist